projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2037
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Johnny Yuss | Robert Jones | Kim Donaldson |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | United | Reform |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 28 August 2034 | 28 August 2034 | 12 November 2035 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | McIntyre, WT | Victoria, WC | Quinn, AD |- ! align="left"|Last election | 46 seats, 37.68% | 22 seats, 18.38% | 28 seats, 23.11% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 57 | 21 | 17 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 11 | 1 | 11 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 2,467,402 | 889,055 | 702,296 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 47.43% | 17.09% | 13.50% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 9.75% | 1.07% | 9.61% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kevin Abbott | Gray Taylor | Vika Mackenzie |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Mojang | Greens |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 5 October 2031 | 25 July 2030 | 12 June 2035 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Wyundyaga, JS | Guanglan, LM | List |- ! align="left"|Last election | 14 seats, 10.90% | 7 seats, 5.31% | 3 seats, 1.99% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 16 | 6 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 661,199 | 221,093 | 114,969 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 12.71% | 4.25% | 2.21% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.81% | 1.06% | 0.22% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (57):' }| } | }} Conservative (57) Supported by (17): }| } | }} Reform (17) Opposition (46): }| } | }} United (21) }| } | }} Liberal (16) }| } | }} Mojang (6) }| } | }} Greens (3) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Robert Jones United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Johnny Yuss Conservative |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 12 September 2037 to elect the members of the 18th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-left National United Party government, led by Prime Minister Robert Jones, was defeated by the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Johnny Yuss, who formed a minority government with a confidence and supply agreement with the Craftian Reform Party. To date, this is the last federal election where the Reform Party, or any other party other than the Conservatives, United and the Liberal Party of Craftia, finished in the top three positions. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|2,467,402 | align="right"|47.43 | | align="right"| 9.75 | align="right"|44 | align="right"|13 | align="right"|57 | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|889,055 | align="right"|17.09 | | align="right"| 1.07 | align="right"|19 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|21 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|702,296 | align="right"|13.50 | | align="right"| 9.61 | align="right"|8 | align="right"|9 | align="right"|17 | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|661,199 | align="right"|12.71 | | align="right"| 1.81 | align="right"|7 | align="right"|9 | align="right"|16 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|221,093 | align="right"|4.25 | | align="right"| 1.06 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|6 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|114,969 | align="right"|2.21 | | align="right"| 0.22 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 0 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|68,669 | align="right"|1.32 | | align="right"| 0.13 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|77,513 | align="right"|1.49 | | align="right"| 0.31 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|5,202,196 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|80 ! align="right"|40 ! align="right"|120 | |} }} }}